Someone to Trust
by Arctic Husky
Summary: After arriving in Sylvarant through the Otherworldly Gate, Sheena and Zelos discuss the questions that are haunting both of their hearts. [Sheena x Zelos - one-shot]


Okay... so I am going to give a serious ToS one-shot a... well... a shot! This is basically a little scene between Sheena and Zelos that takes place after they escape to Sylvarant through the Otherworldy Gate... 'Tis is a SHEELOS story, in case you couldn't figure as much out. Yep, I'm a fan of the Sheena x Zelos pairing. grins They're perfect for each other. Well... here's the story!

Disclaimer: Yeah. If you think I own anything from Tales of Symphonia, you make me sad.

* * *

Someone to Trust

After leaving Mithos with Neil in Palmacosta, the 'Chosen's group' began the long hike to the ruins of the human ranch to see if there really were people loitering around the remains. Tensions were high amongst all of the travellers – for their own separate reasons – although they all did their best to hide it; however, Sheena was failing to cover her apprehension of the events that took place at the Otherworldly Gate. The summoner had slowed her pace, so that she was detached from the rest of the group... Her eyes were cast down towards the ground, and her hair fell over her face, hiding the troubled expression she was wearing.

As far as Sheena knew, no one had come to perceive how sceptical she was at the moment... and she only realized that someone had noticed once the House of Salvation came into view. Eager for some well-cooked food and rest, six of the eight companions rushed towards the resting place, but Tethe'alla's Chosen stayed behind. "What's eating you, my voluptuous hunny?" Zelos asked as Sheena walked past him.

Taken aback by Zelos' presence, Sheena halted abruptly and turned around to face the Chosen. "I... It's nothing, Zelos," she assured, though the confidence in her tone was lacking.

Zelos raised a curious eyebrow, "That's clearly a lie. You didn't object to being called 'my voluptuous hunny'." Sheena's cheeks glowed a light shade of red as she faced forward once again. She continued to walk towards the House of Salvation, leaving Zelos standing alone in the pathway. "...Is this about Kuchinawa?" Sheena stopped once again and felt tears welling up in her eyes... she did not want to think about how he had betrayed the people of Mizuho... how it was all _her_ fault. Sheena squeezed her eyes closed, struggling to keep from crying; it was not in her personality to break down and cry. Zelos caught up with the summoner and looked down at her concernedly, "Sheena, there's no reason for you to be so freaked out. It's already happened, so why dwell on the past? It was _his_ choice to turn his back on your village – this has nothing to do with you."

Sheena began to nod, feeling as though Zelos really understood what was going through her mind... it was almost as though he could read her thoughts, but she then quickly changed direction and shook her head, "No. It _is_ my fault. If I had succeeded in making the pact with Volt the first time, then Kuchinawa's parents wouldn't have–"

"So what would have been the better option?" Zelos cut in, "To have refused to go to the lightning temple and let the Chief of Mizuho down? Let alone the entire village... either way, people were going to be upset with you. At least this way you were able to regain the trust of most of the villagers, right?" he asked sincerely.

What _would_ have been better? Was it because she tried that she was chosen to go to Sylvarant? So... what if she had not tried to make the pact? "I hate to admit it... but you're making sense, Zelos," Sheena opened her eyes and glanced towards him again, "However there are still downsides to the choice I made back then. There should have been a consequence... and it probably should have been my death back at the Otherworldly Gate... but you saved me. I... I still don't know why you did it."

An anguished sigh escaped Zelos, "You don't deserve to die. It takes a lot to deserve a premature death... like betraying the people who trust you the most," he said in an out-of-character tone for the fun loving Chosen. Sheena's gaze uncomfortably shifted downward so she stared at her feet, kicking the dirt of the path. Zelos scratched the back of his head and forced a chuckle to break the silence, "**Wow**, this is awkward."

Sheena lifted her head, "No kidding. It isn't like you to be so serious... I'm not the only one with something on my mind, am I?"

"No..." Zelos murmured, "...I'm thinking about how _fine_ you're looking today!" he wrapped his arms around Sheena's waist from behind, wearing a devious grin on his face. A forceful elbow to the stomach caused the Chosen to recoil, laughing to himself, "You certainly live up to your nickname, my violent banshee!" Zelos stated cheerfully while clutching his abdomen, which was surely left with a bruise.

The summoner folded her arms in front of her chest and glared at Zelos, "So much for seriousness. You're not one to stray away from your persona."

A one-of-a-kind, disturbing laugh escaped the Chosen's mouth, "Well, you never _did_ give me those kisses I requested as payment for saving your life, so I figured that I'd be fine settling for a hug... but I can't get anything past you, can I?" Sheena snorted in a mocking manner as she turned towards the House of Salvation. Zelos watched as the Mizuho native continued without looking back. He sighed to himself as he shook his head, "Why do I do this?" the Chosen muttered to himself. A part of his carefree attitude had always been an act... Deep down, fear flowed through Zelos' veins; fear of being the Chosen... fear of being a sacrifice... fear of dying without any purpose. He kept it hidden deep down, where no one would ever see it. His phoney personality was all that he had to bring joy into his life... Zelos could never bring himself to commit to some happiness that would surely be robbed of him. He rested his back against a nearby boulder and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face. "...What do I have to lose? There's a chance that... it could give me more of a meaning..."

Sheena had just reached the outside region of the House of Salvation when she took notice to the fact that Zelos had not followed her. "Zelos...?" she turned around and made out the Chosen's silhouette against the distant setting sun. "What's with him?" Despite his quick personality-recovery, it was still apparent to Sheena that Zelos had something serious on his mind. Ever since this journey of _true_ regeneration had begun for Sheena and Zelos, the summoner felt as though she was beginning to appreciate Tethe'alla's Chosen more and more... maybe it was merely pity upon learning of the suffering that every Chosen must endure... but something told Sheena that there was more to it – something that she did not quite understand. After a life of being in Mizuho, Sheena was so used to not having options... she was always _told_ to do things... and now, she was so overwhelmed with this sense of freedom that she did not know what to choose... these emotions were so unfamiliar. Sheena shook her head to herself to snap out of the trance that engulfed her, and she then began returning to where Zelos was standing.

Zelos moved forward by pushing against the large rock with his foot, _"Man, I never expected something that I do all of the time to be so rough... I guess I really _**_did_**_ never mean it... until now..."_

"Zelos, are you sure you're okay?" The Chosen lifted his head and found himself staring into Sheena's violet eyes. "I'm kinda worried about you."

"Nah, I'm fine," Zelos assured, "Just so fine it's making me feel unwell..." his gaze shifted away as the troublesome thoughts once again filled his head.

Sheena closed her eyes halfway and craned her neck so that she faced the sky. "I think I know what you mean... happiness comes with a price, right?" she commented, recalling her own dilemmas; life and death, peace and regret... love and hate. Hate was never an option, however... love was the sole thing clouding Sheena's heart – a somewhat peaceful love... that in a way, saved her life. All of the questions linked together, and only if it all worked out for the better would the result be bliss. _"Living through this... accepting the past... and having him return my affection... Hm. Is it even worth trying? The odds are stacked against me... something's bound to go wrong. Whenever something's going my way, it always takes a turn for the worst..."_

"Sheena.."

The Mizuho native looked at Zelos once again, "What is--" her words became muffled as Zelos' lips made sudden, forceful contact with hers. Sheena's eyes widened in surprise, but she soon relaxed as Zelos softened the kiss they were engaged in. After a brief moment, they simultaneously pulled away from one another. Neither of the two shied away from the situation... they both felt a sense of relief now that the action was done.

"You wanted to know why I saved you, Sheena?" Zelos spoke first, "That's why; the Chosen is meant to save the entire world... but it would have meant nothing if I had to lose the one that I cared about the most in the process."

Sheena was still replaying what just happened in her mind... Zelos was... truly sincere. His words, his actions... not once did he turn around and make a joke of the situation. "S-so you really care about me?"

"Of course I do," Zelos replied truthfully, "You're probably the only person who I really _do_ care about... because you're the only one who I know cares for me, too. I'm not going to let you make any more stupid choices like letting yourself be killed, all right?" Sheena nodded warily. "If you do... I'm just going to have to make sure that I'm there to save you again. And that might not be as easy as it sounds..."

Confusion was suddenly running through Sheena, "What do you mean?"

That same old smirk crossed Zelos' face, "Nothing. I'll be there... just know that, okay?"

"Yeah. I won't forget it..." The Chosen's arm encircled Sheena's waist and he drew her close to him as he began walking towards the House of Salvation to meet the others. Sheena cautiously looked up at Zelos, _"I'm counting on you to be there."_

The End

* * *

Phew. That's the end of that one! I'm thinking that I might make a sequel if people like it... but it would only be a one-shot sequel, and that would be the end. The sequel would be in the Tower of Salvation where Zelos betrays everyone... the version that happens when one chooses to get Kratos back in the party. Well... anyway, please review and give me any feedback that you have! 


End file.
